


Just Sour

by Velcade



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Violence, gang involvement, its kinda of graphic so beware, mafia, romantic, top Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velcade/pseuds/Velcade
Summary: Naruto never let anything get to him anymore and there was a reason behind this. A reason that made him realise that fairy tales were just stories. Nothing more.So he moved out of the city, and into the countryside. He had finally found something that he had been searching for, for a long time. Peace.But being born with bad luck following him like a cloud, it didn't last long.





	1. a little rough

Naruto sighed out into the warm air, his lips curving upfront when his eyes gazed dreamily at his most prized possession. 

'Finally...'

It was all he wanted. A new life out in the country— away from the city, away from the place where his problems were caused. He needed to get his mind on track. It was quiet but comforting here, a small cottage surrounded by a tall forest, at least a mile away from the other residential area. 

"Here you go Sir, the last of your packaging." 

Naruto turned his body around, summer leaves crunching under his step. His eyes were a lighter shade of blue from the bits of sunlight that glazed through holes in the trees and he had the brightest smile on his face that even the driver was taken aback. It was like summer really hit him, and all bad thoughts from his mind were erased. And that was hard to even think about. 

"Thank you so much for your help Mr." Naruto took the last suitcase from the man, shaking his other hand with a firm grip. 

"No problem kiddo," he chuckled at Naruto's sudden delight, "Be careful in the woods out here." He shook a chubby finger in a friendly warning, cheeks flying outwards. 

Naruto just smiled. "I will, don't worry." He didn't even think about it. He was in the middle of nowhere, he doubted anyone even knew where this cottage was. Was it even on a map? If it was then it was probably written in the smallest writing. Naruto thought the man was stupid.... or he was stupid, either way it didn't matter.

It was hard to think about. It almost like something out of a movie. A beautiful old cottage with an never ending forest. Naruto felt his heart both leap for joy. 

Then the driver left and Naruto was suddenly left alone in the middle of nowhere to bring all his packed suitcases into the cottage— his home. 

Sapphire eyes gazed in wonder at the looming cottage that suddenly felt ten feet taller than before although it was only two stories high. It was built on old wood and had a fairly huge coniferous forest that surrounded the building like a pack of wolfs. 

But it was sure beautiful. Naruto fell in love with it when he first glanced at it in the photos. Everything he ever wanted. 

A shiver escaped from his body and he unconsciously wrapped an arm around his torso. It got cold, was it getting dark? He had lost track of time getting here— surely he was gone for the whole day, his entire body ached from carrying boxes. 

A sudden whisk of the wind caused Naruto to come to his senses. He shook his head and picked up his suitcase, and began walking to his home, suitcase firmly in his other hand. Walking for the first time into his new home.

•  
•

"Yeah I know—Dad yes I kn—Dad no I am okay rea— no I didn't leave the kettle in the old place."

Naruto sighed loudly, running a hand softly through blonde locks. He reached out both hands and closed the dark blue curtains in his lit up bedroom from pitch black dark forest, the phone safely held between his shoulder and ear. It vibrated through his ear from his dad's loud and worried voice. 

"Everything's fine 'Ruka really. So far I love this place really." Naruto sat on his bed, feeling the comforting silk and thread pattern between his fingers. He loved his dad trust me, but sometimes he could over react and cause Naruto to stress so much from worrying. And by the end of this Naruto was sure his hair would turn grey if it wasn't already.

"Yeah, love you too...., call me tomorrow—okay bye." The beep of the phone call ending echoed through the room and it only took one second to hear the sudden eruption of a groan from Naruto as he fell back on his bed sheets, spreading his arms out into a snow angel position. 

It's only been a week since he moved in and Naruto felt as if he was stuck between utter happiness and a complete depression. 

He shouldn't get too stressed now. The hard part was over, now he could relax and finally move on with his life. He unpacked his bedroom, bathroom and living room items throughout the week and all that was left now was to finish the kitchen and 'guest' room and start the crops in the next two days. 

That was his payment for living here— growing and bringing the crops to the market place down town so it can sell. Seemed pretty cool and Naruto was happy to start it tomorrow.

Another thing that was cool was when he was looking up the house online before buying it —he found out it was called the samurai house. A secret place for samurai's hiding out— if that wasn't cool, Naruto didn't know what was.

Naruto sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He glanced momentarily at the clock hanging on the wall— almost midnight. He yawned as soon he looked at the time, of course. He was too exhausted due to the long day.  
But expressions alone did not justify how Naruto felt right now. Words could barely describe the emotions speeding through his veins at the moment. Relief. Joy. Happiness. Sadness. All combined into one big mess that was Naruto himself.

His city life was an absolute mess— no a better word to use was fucked up. He couldn't live there anymore. He was different in this place, he didn't look like anybody, he didn't have the black hair and dark eyes that everybody had. He had the opposite, he was different and people tormented him for that. 

Sighing, Naruto sat up, just looking around the room. But there wasn't much to look at yet, he only moved in. He'd decorate it when he'd earned enough money but right now it's have to do. 

His bedroom life wasn't going to be too popular these days.

But the silence was almost deafening. Something Naruto had noticed way too quick during his time here. He was so adjusted to city lights outsides his window and the sounds of people talking and cars rolling down the street that this felt weird. Not bad— just something he'd have to get used to.

Naruto pondered as he walked barefoot to the bathroom inside his bedroom. Turning on the lights, it flashed bright for a moment before relaxing into a soft white light. The blonde man thought about it and he needed company while he was here— Naruto was too much off a people–person but he needed something different because he was living here for the exact reason for avoiding people.

A smile lit up on features as he finished washing his face with water from the tap. How stupid was he, of course that's what he needed. Anyway it worked both personally and finically.

He'd always wanted a dog.

•

•

•

"No— Kib!"

Maybe it was the day that influenced his more than happy self or maybe it was the bouncy, fluffy, black and white dog that was now licking every inch of his tan face until he felt as if he felt as if a snail just went back and forth through with extra slime production.

Naruto had started growing his crops about six weeks ago in the large garden he was given, and to this point everything has been a huge success. 

He went to the village a couple miles down the road yesterday and the villagers adore him. They would have never thought a young boy at the age of 22 would love the thought of farming. Usually Naruto would just bring the fresh crops and give them all to one shop where they were sold and he left with a decent amount of money. 

Naruto loved the place, and their people. But he loved the pup he bought two weeks more than anything else right now. 

"Kiba I have to work!" Naruto panted, standing up and brushing off the dirt on his shorts. He licked his dry lips and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

It was so hot today, the sun was almost killing him. But he still had to water the crops three times a day and dig and plant new seeds. Sounds easy but on a California day like this it was hell. 

Kiba barked at Naruto and started running around the garden, sometimes stopping and sniffing the grass doing its own thing. The garden had a wooden fence so Naruto didn't need to worry about him running away.

'What time is it even..?' Naruto wondered, more tired than ever. 

Shoving the digger hard into the ground so it wouldn't fall, Naruto walked back into his little home. He could finally breath, at least his house had air conditioning. 

Picking up his phone, the time showed 5.18p.m. 

'That late now?' Naruto was kind of surprised. Time flys by when you're having fun. 

His eyelid started to drip and he yawned as soon as he thought about going to sleep. He was almost finished working anyway, he could always continue off tomorrow.

"Everybody please be on a look out of this armed crimi—" Naruto didn't even hear the news woman say anything as he switched off the T.V, placing the remote on the couch. He called Kiba inside the house and closed the back door, closing the curtains. 

He smiled and petted Kiba on the head, loving the way the pup would whine happily under his touch before grabbing his phone and walking up the stairs.

It's been over a month since he moved in and everything was going well. He got around to decorating his bedroom more and putting up paintings. While the farming did make him tired it was worth it. 

Yawning once more, Naruto took off his shorts leaving him in his boxers and turned his head, only to see kibas curious cocked gaze at him. 

"I have a perverted puppy okay than..." Naruto muttered to himself and put on his sleeping shorts and t-shirt. He could only imagine how the puppy was going to be when it grew up. 

Closing the curtains and the door, Naruto lay cosy in his bed blanket, Kiba curled by his feet and a fan lightly blowing at his face to cool him down. 

He fell asleep quickly, almost immediately actually. 

•

•

When Naruto woke up, all he felt was pain coming from the top of his head, a pulling throbbing pain and a heavy, deep voice that whispered into his ear. 

"Move and I'll kill you." 

His eyes instantly snapped up, panicked, scared, darting around the room to find the source of that voice. But he didn't have to look around much, it was right in front of him. 

A man, heavily built, with dark midnight hair and the gleaming black eyes of a devil staring seriously straight into his eyes. Naruto could see and feel one of the mans hands pushing his head into his mattress so he couldn't move his head. The other hand wrapped around both his hands together behind his back. 

He was terrified, so scared. Naruto could feel his heart staring to leap out of his chest. He felt himself start to shake and he just couldn't take his eyes of the man. He wanted to say something, anything but he couldn't find the strength to open his mouth. He thought he was going to die. A minute flew by before the man spoke again. 

"Stay still..." The mans voice hardened and Naruto slowly felt the muscular hand letting go of his head slightly and the tension easing. 

Naruto only saw that as an opportunity. 

Sitting up with speed, Naruto suddenly surprised the heavy man and shoved him hard onto the floor. The man lost his grip and Naruto was freed of his head and hands. 

Panting heavy with panic and fear, Naruto sat up shaking, glancing at the man of the floor for a second before he ran past him quickly, grasping the wall for support. He couldn't think straight, all he knew was that he was in danger and he needed to get out of the house.

"Un..!" Faster and stronger then Naruto was, the man twisted his body rapidly and reached out his hand, gripping around Naruto's ankle in a bruising hard force and pulled forward to himself. 

"Fuck..!" Naruto cried out in pain and fell flat on his stomach on to the floor. He couldn't out run him. "No—stop..!" Naruto tried to dig his nails into the carpet but the man pulled him back into his bedroom by his ankle. 

But there was no way he could get away from the man now. He pulled Naruto to the corner of the room, furthest from the door before letting go of his ankle and standing fully up. 

Naruto was breathing heavily and irregularly as the man suddenly let go of his ankle and let his leg drop to the floor with a thud. Naruto quickly sat up and backed himself into the corner, making himself seem smaller as he saw the man slam and lock his bedroom door.

Naruto couldn't seem to calm down no matter what he thought. He head was racing through thoughts a mile a second and his heart seemed to be running a marathon. But it jumped and Naruto swore he couldn't breathe for a second as the man turned back to look at Naruto with dark eyes. 

He was really angry. 

Naruto wanted cry. He was going to die. "Nono-no.. please don't go near m—" Naruto tried to get the furthest away from the man but he couldn't. He only saw the mans torso for a split second before the large hand was slammed across his cheek. 

Naruto cried in pain as his head violently slammed down onto the floor from the punch. His cheek throbbed in pure pain and he quickly spat out his saliva, some still dripping from the corner of his mouth. Groaning, Naruto's head felt as if he was spinning and his eyes half opened to see the mans shoes in front of his face.

But that view didn't last for long as Naruto was grabbed up by his hair in a painful twist and pushed against by wall. Instinctively, Naruto's hands both wrapped themselves around the mans wrist that was holding his hair and his knees bended as close as it could to his shaking body. His blue eyes were forced that gaze into the mans pitch black ones with a scared, whining noise coming from his throat. 

"Don't fucking move." The man spew those words out with such hate that it made Naruto want to just curl up and quiver. Blue eyes gazed down away from the hard eyes only to see the second hand disappear behind the man before a roll of thick sellotape made it self known. 

Naruto's eyes widened and panic once settled into Naruto's stomach and his whole body tensed up. " l-let me go..!" Naruto weakly tried to get the man to let go of his hair but that only made him tighten his grip more and the pain intensified.

Using one hand and his teeth the man quickly tied up Naruto's wrists behind his back tightly and both his ankles. Finally feeling relaxed that Naruto couldn't run away now, he left go of his blonde locks and moved back slightly. 

Naruto stopped trying to fight back the man and focused on controlling his body to figure out what was going on. He was still breathing heavily and he was trying to back himself into the wall as much as he could. Naruto gazed up right just to meet the mans eyes. Confusion and fear was written all over his face, Naruto didn't know what was going on anymore.

"What.." Naruto gulped. "W–what do you want from me?" The question wasn't asked confidently at all but it still made the man raise his brows. Suddenly the man grabbed Naruto's chin hard, digging his fingers into either side of Naruto's cheeks causing the blonde to groan in pain as his bruised cheek was touched. 

"Hn." His voice was rough altogether, he seemed like he didn't care. A criminal.

Naruto's eyes widened. A criminal in this part of the map? How could the cops let his man slip through their fingers? He should have known by abnormal strength and speed. 

"You're going to aid me." 

Naruto felt his whole body freeze. What he heard next really made him wish the man had punched him asleep.

"I am convicted for multiple murders. If you don't help me hide I'll just kill you right now."


	2. decision

He stared wide eyed at the man, his voice dead stuck in his throat. He felt the rise of goosebumps all over his skin and his body get colder. 

"H-help you..?" He barely wheezed out. Fuck. He saw this type of shit in action movies all the time, he just never thought of it because fuck, he never thought he'd be in a situation like this. His mind still couldn't believe it. 

He continued after the man stayed silent, the bruising grasp of the mans fingers on his chin and cheeks screaming at him to do something to make him let go. "H-how..?" 

The dark, gleaming eyes of the criminal wouldn't turn away from his face and body, he kept silent although Naruto had spoken. It was almost like he was analyzing Naruto's reactions, his features. Was he looking for weak points? Naruto thought. He wouldn't find it while he was clothed but it still made Naruto extremely uneasy. 

The man stood up all of a sudden, and Naruto couldn't hold back the small hiss of relief when the cool air hit the bruising spots on his face. 

The man scanned around at all the possible hidden spots in the small bedroom, from the cracks in the ceilings to the little odd placing of the couch and wardrobe, his stance was still tense as if he waiting for something to attack him at any moment, eyes darting all around the place. 

On short glance, Naruto carefully peeped at the man to quickly see what he was up against, he hadn't had a proper look before when he was in a state of panic. From the pale moonlight coming out of his window, his eyes spotted a glimmer in his trouser pockets that sparkled back at him.

'Knife..' Naruto figured out instantly. So the man obviously had another weapon on him. Naruto couldn't see more from the darkness, and he was wondering where the man put his gun. He bit his bloodied lip and took small inhales. He had to relax or he knew he'd freak out again and it wouldn't end well this time.

Suddenly the man turnt to him.

"Do you live alone?" Simple and short, but rough and guff.

Naruto thought about lying. Yes, his big buff dad or whatever was coming back in 10 minutes and he could beat your ass. But there wasn't a point. The criminal would just kill him and move on to try find another safe spot as soon as he knew trouble was coming. 

"Yes it's j-just me and my dog." 

Turning around on his heavy boots, he firstly closed the curtains as it was dark out and he didn't risk anyone from the forest peeking in. He paused before reaching for the light switch, Naruto watched carefully, and then the criminal turned around to stare directly at him. He could almost see his eyes turn red. Naruto felt is heart skip a beat. 

His eyes narrowed down. "You know what the deal is when I turn on the lights right?"

Naruto knew, he want stupid. Although he could see the built and basic features of the man, he wouldn't be able to describe to anyone actually how he looked like, facial features wise. He could obviously see, dark haired, tall, strong man but that's like almost half of Japan already. 

"Y-yeah.." Naruto still couldn't catch his breath properly and it didn't help when he tried moving his hands. Fuck the duct tape hurt, it tightened into his wrists and ankles every time he moved.

With the switch of the lights, his version became blurred and extremely bright, him being beaten minutes before didn't help and it took him longer to get used to the lights then usual. He couldn't swipe at his eyes with his bound hands so he ducted his head down into his lap and started blinking hard like an idiot. 

It got suddenly silent. Too silent. Naruto could almost even hear the running of electricity in the wires to switch on the light and the spark of the bulb. But he didn't hear the man move anymore. 

Fuck. Naruto knew this got even worse, he could choke on the tension in the air. He didn't want to look up and his head was sagged down. He brought up his knees closer to his chest instinctively as soon as he suddenly heard those heavy steps saunter towards him till they stopped in front of him. 

Naruto started to panic inside again, his breathing was definitely getting heavier but he couldn't stop it. 

But he stop breathing altogether when a big, rough hand sat right on top of his head. Slowly, it crunched into a grip, grabbing onto Narutos blonde locks like a vise and pulled it down, forcing his head to rise up. And it did eventually. And Naruto found himself staring right into the criminals depthless eyes. 

He tried to hold back a gasp, he really did, but he couldn't stop that look from going across his eyes or face. It was written in his body in a second.

The sapphire eyes widened unmeasurablely with bewilderment and his mouth started to instantly gape open, his breathing coming to a halt. But it was wasn't just for the him, he could see it in the mans eyes, the way the little dark slits turned thick with disbelief but then returned to their normal state and the way his shoulders tensed immensely. He knew too.

Naruto recognized those depthless, dark eyes. The glistening, yet cold and dark metallic, rivaling the most polished suit of armor. They were cold, they were mysterious, they belonged to him.

"M—Mr.Uchiha ..?' He almost keened out and cringed at how high his voice had just gotten.

No way. No fucking way. This is literally something from his nightmares. This couldn't be true. Uchiha Sasuke, his past co-worker and eventual boss from a company he worked up in (and had a little crush on) was right here in front of him, on his middle-of-fucking-nowhere house, holding his bashed up head and he was now convicted as a murderer?

He heard how the man hissed when he heard his name being said. This shit got worse. Naruto sort of knew about him already, he had data on him, even if Sasuke barely spoke to him. He knew about him. Now Sasuke truly couldn't even risk taking him out of his eye sight. 

Sasuke realized quickly that he had to detach and assess the situation. His plan originally was to make the victim he found in the house hide him safely while he pondered on what to do next. But the plan was to keep the victim blindfolded. Sasuke cursed at himself. He knew he recognized that color of blonde even in the dark and his curiosity got the best of him. The victim wasn't suppose to see him so when the time came, he'd run without the guy knowing how he looked like or any of his information.

But it was too late now. Naruto would of recognized his voice sooner or later and the plan would of went to shit anyway.

"Get up," he gruffed out, grabbing Naruto's arm to lift him up. Naruto stubbed a bit at the hard grip (and maybe because Sasuke forgot he tied his ankles together?) and he was pushed to sit on his bed again.

Naruto picked at his fingers, staring Sasuke directly in his eyes but the man wouldn't look back. He was uneasy, but now that he knew that the man was someone he knew, he felt just a tiny bit more confident and less afraid naturally. But his old boss wasn't talking, and that scared him more than anything.

And then Sasuke pulled away from him, taking a few steps back. His adrenaline was almost running out so he was more relaxed. He had Naruto where he wanted him and there was no physical trouble anymore and there wasn't any more coming.

Feeling more confident then before because of the sudden twist, Naruto licked the blood from his lips and spoke up again. "I don't understand Mr.Uchiha, what's going—"

"Just shut up for now." Sasuke turnt to Naruto interrupting him. He relaxed when he took in the sight. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. Out of every possible scenario that he thought of, he didn't expect this.

"Is there no one coming?" He asked again.

"No.." Naruto replied. 

"Is anyone expecting you to be somewhere?" 

Naruto thought about it. He had to give in his crops but that was in a week. "Not soon.." 

"Good." He paused. "Why do you live here?" 

Naruto raised his eyebrows, his patience was getting thin and he suddenly forgot about what Sasuke was capable of, "Why did you decide to come to MY house and violate ME Mr.Uchiha?"

Big mistake. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his face turnt more bitter then before. Grabbing the duct tape that he left on the floor, he bit out a piece while walking to the blonde man. Naruto panicked, he forgot that this man wasn't his boss anymore. "Ok—ok I'll be qu—"

Sasuke sealed the tape quickly over Naruto's lips, ignoring the hurt sour gaze. He grabbed Naruto’s legs and lifted them up so he would lay on the bed fully, avoiding the surprised muffled fusses.

"Don't move." Sasuke threatened with a growl before suddenly turning to leave the bedroom, grabbing a shiny object laying on top of the door frame.

Naruto could only watch in shock and helplessly as Sasuke turnt off the lights, shut the door and locked him in his own bedroom.

•  
•

Naruto truly could only control his raging thoughts an hour after the whole ordeal. 

He lay silently in the middle of his bed, his blanket was all bundled up at the bottom. He was getting cold but Naruto couldn't do anything about it. It was embarrassing when he thought about it but he was still in his boxers and he was attacked while wearing just them. 

His hands and feet were almost completely numb due to the tape and he could barely move, his body and face finally aching from the impacts from before.

He felt weak. Like really weak. And he couldn't stop rethinking everything that just happened. It was like a movie in his head. He felt ashamed almost. Naruto bit his lip when he thought about what happened back then. He almost felt weaker then that time before. And he promised himself that something like that would never happen again but there you go, it did.

And he couldn't stop thinking about Uchiha Sasuke.

Why was his old boss now a wanted criminal? It made completely no sense. When Naruto was working for him, yes he wasn't the brightest of people but no one in that place was. The man knew how to act professionally and never caused a scene. In fact, he was actually polite to Naruto at times (which was almost unheard of and felt like a miracle every time it happened).

But although he knew the basics of his boss and they chatted like once or twice, he just didn't know his boss in general. The man never once opened up about his personal life and Naruto mostly did the talking. So Naruto had no right to judge him—

Until now of course.

Naruto didn’t know how much time flew by but it felt like days. Every second dragged in an agonizing slow pace. Sasuke had been gone for a good while now and he would of thought the man left but he could hear faint sounds of noise every now and then. Was he looting? Naruto scoffed inside his thoughts. He had nothing to hide particularly. All of his secrets were in one place and that was his head. All Sasuke would find is a good loaf of bread or two.

Suddenly he could hear footsteps in the hallway and he froze. The knob of the door rattled and he could hear the familiar jingle of his keys before the door was pushed and unlocked. The lights were switched on again.

Sasuke stood at the doorway, straight away gazing at him to check if he was there. Naruto instantly glared angrily back. He would of started shouting at the man if it wasn’t for the tape over his mouth. The fact that the man was just acting like this was his house and he put Naruto in these restraints was pissing him off.

Sasuke stared past the glare and stepped inside. It was silent. Naruto’s anger subsided and he got uneasy quick, especially when the guy wouldn’t look away from him. Sasuke’s stance was relaxed but Naruto was just waiting for him to do anything at his point.

“This wasn’t suppose to end up like this,” he finally said. Naruto could only stare, confused.

Silence took over again.

“... you weren’t suppose to know or see anything,” he sighed.

Naruto felt a rise of panic within when Sasuke started walking towards him and he started moving his body as close to the wall as possible. What the fuck did that mean? Why was Sasuke acting so calm and disappointed??

Sasuke sat on bed beside him and reached out his hand leisurely but he was quick to clasp his long fingers around Naruto’s neck. 

Naruto halted instantly and intuitively shut his eyes tight. He could hear himself start to whisper through the tape. Fuck his body started to shake. Fuck he was going to die just like a little bitch. 

Those men were right, he was worthless, he deserved to die.

“... but I have come up with a proposal.” That caught Naruto’s attention and he tried put his panicking thoughts away.

“...I either kill you now,” he continued, his voice turning deeper.

Naruto felt a squeeze on his neck and a closing of his airways for a second. 

“Or you stick by me for a while. No trying to run away. No nothing. And then we’ll see what’ll happen after that. If you do try anything stupid, I will not hesitate to kill you.”

Slowly the grip on his neck loosened and Naruto was able to breath properly again. Sasuke waited for information to sink into Naruto’s head before gradually peeling off the duct tape from his lips, throwing it away. 

Naruto instantly swallowed and licked his dry lips. He knew the answer almost straight away, he wasn’t stupid. He needed to get answers and the only way to get them is him being alive. 

Naruto finally looked up to meet Sasuke’s gaze. He sucked in a breath as the moonlight from the window illuminated the mans cold features. His cold eyes were flashing at him. He truly was something else.

“I....I accept, I will help you.” 

Sasuke watched him intently for a minute longer before nodding and standing up. He turned to leave. “We will talk the morning.” He ended the conversion. 

Naruto was left to see the sight of Sasuke switching off the lights and locking him in his bedroom once again. His heart was speeding. What the fuck just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **story wasn’t looked over properly. Might have mistakes.
> 
> Hey!! Glad people are actually enjoying this story!! 
> 
> I hope I’m not making this story confusing for anyone. If you have any questions just leave it in the comments. I will try update soon:)


	3. own thoughts

pt.3

The morning wasn't gray, but soothing lavender and brilliant dark blue. The light outside filtered through darkly colored curtains and shone in a gentle light throughout the room. Under the warm summer rays, Naruto shifted in his sleep and his body was prepared for him to wake up.

But before he himself could awaken naturally, a distant bark from the outside woke him up in a split second and his sapphire eyes snapped open with a jump. The bright room blinded him instantly and he groaned softly, nudging his cheek harder into the creamy pillow. But the light quickly got the best of him and he blinked a couple times in annoyance and went to rub his eyes—

Huh?

He couldn't move his hands and he scrunched his face in confusion. Did he work that hard yesterday? He felt his hands and feet stinging from what felt like, but not really, pins and needles. His body felt extra heavy and when he tried to get up, everything that happened before hit him like a truck.

"Fuccccck...!" Naruto groaned out loud, cursing at his stupidity. Did his old boss hit his head that hard yesterday that he lost some of his last remaining brain cells? Damn he never knew how strong Sasuke was truly was until it hit him. Literally.

Cursing again, he whimpered and shut his eyes tightly as a level of pain that he didn't notice before made its self known. His corner lip was crusted in dried blood and he could feel the pulse of a bruise on his cheek. Not to mention that slam on his head issued a big, fat headache and he felt as if his head was being squeezed and boiled. 

Naruto tried to break and twist his hands to escape the tape by pulling and trying to snap it but it didn't work as expected and he hissed in frustration. Rolling onto his back, he wiggled upwards to sit against his headboard.

Pausing, he inspected his bedroom silently, azure eyes blinking as they adjusted everything bright in view. It was quiet. Which wasn't something he expected after last night. He winced at the sight of small drops of dried blood on his floor that came from him. 

His body was really starting to ache and he still couldn't feel his hands or feet. Naruto leaned back and took a deep breath to try and relax his body. He couldn't escape even if he wanted to so he needed to think about what he was going to do next. 

He wouldn't try and escape. At least for now. He didn't doubt what Sasuke said when he warned about killing him and Naruto didn't want to test that. The man just gave off that aura when he spoke like that. But he didn't think about that for now. He would speak to Sasuke on that later.

Where was the man now? Naruto didn't hear any birds chirping so he was guessing it was past morning now. But what he noticed suddenly was that the main door was actually unlocked and beside him on the dresser, stood a tall glass of water that wasn't there before. 

'So he was here...' Naruto grouched. The thought of him being completely helpless in front of his intruder made him particularly uneasy.

'Where is he now...?' Naruto wondered, listening out for any sounds but there was none. He tried to move his feet in an attempt to try and stand up again but it was no use. Looking down, he could see that the skin was still his normal tan and a bit red, but it didn't seem purple. But he couldn't even feel below his ankles anymore, it was utterly dead. That started to genuinely scare him. What if the tape was resisting blood flow? It barely felt like pins and needles anymore. Would he have to ....amputate them?

"Damn it..!" Naruto was panicking himself with his own thoughts. Although he was probably exaggerating. He needed to get Sasuke's attention fast. Where ever he was. 

Getting a quick idea, Naruto turnt to that glass of water again on the counter standing innocently there. With a small struggle, he inched his body closer to the edge of his bed. 

'This better work the way I think it will or I just wasted a good cup of water...' Shutting his eyes,  he leaned forward and whipped his head against the glass hard, pushing it over so it fell onto the ground with a loud shattering from the force.

Naruto sprung back to the headboard, eyes immediately on the door. 

And eyes started at him back.

Shouting in utter surprise, Naruto moved back against the wall in sudden fright. The fuck!? He was not there a second ago, Naruto knew.

Naruto watched Sasuke slowly opened the door wider, seeing him glance down at the now disappointing mess on the floor. Naruto's eyes were speedily covering the mans whole body, a quarter of his mind searching for weapons but his other wandering mind taking the mans full build in. 

Well wow. He knew that he saw Sasuke last night in full as well when he turnt the lights on but last night to him was still burry and his eyes were hazy. It had been a few months since he last saw his old boss but well, the man grew even hot—

That's when Sasuke gazed up to look up at him. He was annoyed but questioned his actions. Naruto was caught in his mindless ogling and he cursed at himself.

Gulping and licking his dry lips, he tried to clear his throat to try explain his actions.

".... It was to get your attention," Naruto's voice was croaky but clear enough for him to hear.

Still staring at him with no emotions in his eyes what's so ever, Naruto slowly looked down at his feet and hands, making sure Sasuke looked where he looked. "... I-I can't feel my limbs." He nodded his head in the direction of his ankles and wrists. Now that he looked closer, they seemed redder then ever.

When Sasuke said nothing in reply, Naruto realized that he was acting like a complete idiot. Of course he wouldn't release him, what was he thinking? That's right he wasn't. He was prisoner in his own home asking a murder and invader to help him. Just because he knew that the man was his old boss and he had a thing for him doesn't mean his boss returned his feelings. In fact, he probably never remembered any of their conversations. He was just in the way of Sasuke's plan right now. 

And he was sadly right. Sasuke just looked at his problem for a second longer before walking out the room. 

Naruto bit his lip and slammed his head back into the wall in frustration. He shut his eyes as he held back tears forming in his eyes. He had to breath and control himself. One wrong move and that man would kill him. He had to start thinking productively now—

But Naruto's void thoughts didn't last for long as he heard heavy footsteps walk right back into the room. Looking down, he jerked a little in surprise to see Sasuke already grab the tape on his feet and start to slice through it easily with a knife. 

'... He went out to get his knife?' Naruto could barely believe that but shit exploded in his head as Sasuke ripped the tape right off his two feet, leaving behind a sticky residue and a what almost looked like a bruise. He really now had to blink back tears, shit hurt like a bitch and he couldn't even complain.

But Naruto suddenly tensed as Sasuke moved up closer to his upper body and grabbed his hands. Biting his lip to almost blood at this point, naruto shifted uncomfortably as he noticed the size difference of their hands. Sasuke's were huge and veiny, his skin tough and very manly—

It was the wrong time and wrong everything. Naruto wanted to slap himself.

Sasuke also ripped off the tape from his wrists, hearing Naruto hiss in reply. Naruto watched him pause slightly, before crumbling the tape and throwing it behind him. He stood tall as he went back up. 

"Rub your hands together and then try stand." It was a command. He wanted to let Naruto know that although he helped him, he is still in charger in this situation.

Naruto didn't bother to question it, he was happy enough that he could breath. He clasped his hands together and slowly rubbed them together and twisted them in different ways, wincing as they cracked from being too stiff. It hurt and he couldn't bend them too much without hissing but he was glad that they weren't gonna fall off or anything.

"... thanks." He muttered before spinning his legs over his bed to try and walk now. 

Careful not to step on the broken pieces of glass and water, Naruto set his bare feet down onto the wooden floorboards and quickly pushed himself upwards to stand.

But that was a bad idea, his legs buckled underneath his sudden weight and ankles shifted sideways, causing him to fall onto the floor with a "fuck..!"

Naruto started to instantly curse and rubbed his ankles to try and get more blood flow back into them. Fuck the guy tied him too hard. Now his back hurt too. Well fucking nice. He looked up to see Sasuke just looking at him, unamused. Naruto focused back down on his ankles, cursing more words under his breath that would give Iruka a heart attack. What a bastard.

Suddenly a towel landed on the place that he focused at. Naruto jerked, caught off guard and looked back at Sasuke.

"Wash your face and meet me downstairs." He refereed to the dried blood on Naruto's lip and sweaty face. With that he turnt and left the room with heavy steps.

Naruto grimaced, holding himself from throwing the towel back at him. Well he wouldn't even have to wash his face if it wasn't for that stupid—

With a sour face, Naruto stopped himself from thinking more into it. It was useless anyway. Last thing he needed right now was his emotions getting the hang of him again.

He successfully stood up after a few tries, grabbing onto the bed sheets to help. He shook his feet and bent his knees to hold his foot behind him to sketch. It was itchy almost, stupid pins and needles.

Naruto looked around him just one more time, gazing at the closed door that Sasuke walked out of, wondering if he was gonna barge in and attack him again before walking to his bathroom that sat in his bedroom. It felt weird he thought as he opened the door and switched on the lights.

He felt almost too free right now and he was in almost the opposite position a few minutes prior. Why was Sasuke giving him freedom and his 10 cent say in things? I mean he appreciated it, it was obviously way better then laying in bed immobilized with tape over your mouth but it felt strange almost. 

Naruto grabbed the edge of the sink with both his hands and looked up to the shiny mirror. His eyes widened slightly at the state of his appearance but it wasn't any less of what he expected. He looked like absolute shit and a slight sprinkle of death mixed into one. His skin all over his body was pale and pink from laying all night in the cold, although it was summer, in the forest the night temperature could feel like winter. 

Turning his head from side to side, he could see and feel the form of a reddish—purple bruise on his cheek pulsing and the corner of his lip swell slightly to be bigger then the other side. 

Naruto looked at himself in the eyes for the first time in the mirror in a long time and just saw how fragile he looked. His eyes almost seemed bigger than the last time he remembered, his azure eyes appeared glassy, almost as if he had been crying. He had slight bags under his eyes that were only truly noticed when looked at for a long time. His short hair was still blonde as ever but a bit greasy.

Turning away in a matter of seconds, Naruto turned on the sink and washed his hands before splashing water onto his face. He remembered even more now why he hated looking at himself in the mirror. They always said that Naruto looked like him. That was a bad thing. He was so disgusting for looking like that they always whispered.

He finished cleaning his face, patting it with a soft towel. It was still pretty cold and he was still just in a t-shirt and boxers. His face turnt a little bit more pink more... again. The fact that Sasuke had seen him basically half naked was pretty embarrassing. 

Naruto grabbed neatly folded grey sweatpants that were in a basket in the bathroom and put them on. His thoughts started to wonder off again but this time it was about what Sasuke has said.

A deal? He wondered how he was even going to help Sasuke. 

I mean yes, he had shelter, essentially matured his own food so that was a plus in its self, but Naruto himself had no qualities to help. If anything he was a threat— knowing very much who his intruder was, Naruto could put him in jail the second he made it out of here.

But how did Sasuke know of this place? It was remote, basically in the middle of nowhere, maps didn't even have a dot of where his house was and miles off to the nearest village. So he had to have something to do with this place before Naruto even knew about it.

Suddenly spotting a shiny glint from the corner of his eyes, Naruto turnt from his thoughts to a metal pair of fun sized cutting scissors on top of his cabinet. An instant thought ran through Naruto's head at the sight. 'Perfect...'. It could be used as a weapon to protect himself if Sasuke had any second thoughts. 

Looking at the door incase Sasuke somehow got there without him noticing and seeing no sign of him, Naruto quickly reached up to get the object and hid it in his pants back pocket, his heart beating a little bit faster than before. His shirt was big enough to hid the outline. He couldn't help but feel safer now. 

Naruto turnt off his lights and slowly walked out of his bedroom, grasping his door frame for support. Looking around him, it was bright and definitely some time in the afternoon. But although it was luminous, it was also weirdly eerie and quiet even though Sasuke should be wandering about. He wondered why it was this quiet, usually there was a barking—

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened and a panic filled his body. 'What about Kiba..!?' Shit how could he have forgotten, his puppy should have been in his bedroom when Sasuke attacked him. Where did the bastard put him!?

An abrupt motivation filled his body to find his pet and Naruto bit his lip once again as he pushed his body to walk faster when it wasn't ready yet. 

But all of a sudden, a door softly slammed right open and with heavy footsteps Sasuke walked out, his eyes instantly on him like a hawk. 

Naruto's mind got side tracked, and his eyebrows aromatically creased as he saw a flutter of annoyance and god knows what on the man's face. It was hard to read him. But it didn’t seem fully directed towards him. Did he see anything bad in that room? Naruto barely even used it, it was like a guest room. But his frown was way deeper then previous times which if Naruto remembered from before, meant that something shitty happened.

Naruto only realized that he was staring when Sasuke's face grew more sour. He quickly adverted his eyes, cheeks growing pink due to embarrassment and he bit his inner lip again. It was a nervous reaction that Naruto could not refrain from doing.

'Naruto you idiot stop doing embarrassing things you stupid,' He thought, a little scared for his safety at that this moment.

"Come downstairs now." Sasuke suddenly gritted out. 

'He's definitely ticked off...' Naruto shivered at the compand. Sasuke didn’t ever take his eyes off him and he waited for Naruto to start walking first and which he did. 

Downstairs and the whole level one floor was almost the exact same as upstairs. It was clean. That surprised Naruto. Weren't intruders and robbers usually scouted for shit to steal and making a mess of the place? Everything was basically the same as he left it, other then a few empty wrappers of bars and food that was expected. 

"H—hey..!" Sasuke suddenly grabbed his upper arm with a hard clutch when they reached the bottom of the stairs and pulled him a few feet towards the couch where he threw Naruto onto. Naruto quickly pushed his body towards the armrest, pulling his legs up onto the sofa. His azure eyes gaping with confusion.

"Wha—what's your problem?" Naruto panicked, his voice clearly shaking a bit. What the fuck?! What just crawled up the guys ass, why was he helping him one second and than roaring at him the next?

Although Sasuke looked pissed, there was a glimmer of almost uneasiness in those somber eyes. But what he said next made Naruto’s heart rocket to his throat.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me that you are Minato’s son?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry for the long wait. I got sick all of a sudden and school started again so I got pretty side tracked. Hopefully I can start updating more often from now one!))


	4. rage

It was a simple enough question that just lingered in the air for too long.

Naruto felt his body suddenly freeze at the mention of that name, breath get stuck in his throat, a natural reaction to being caught of guard or surprised. His azure eyes blinked with heavy eyelashes and gaped at the bigger man, who was towering over him like a dark looming shadow. 

"W—whaat?" Naruto facial expression crunched up in confusion, his hands choking the couch fabric. He could feel a sudden heat of fire start in his chest, the same feeling he got when he got angry.

Naruto had heard that name just a handful of times in his life. And it was always in his worst times. Always. And now was no different. 

When the men called him names from the dumps of alleys-ways, he would avoid it as much as possible. But one day, his ears couldn't help themselves. "Fuckin hell bitch s'looks like Minato, that hell clown."

"Just kill him or break s'legs before he ends up like him... or even 'akashi and causes us even more trouble..!!"

Minato. Minato. Minato. That name was forever stuck in his head from that day. It haunted him bitterly almost everywhere he went. He was called other unknown men's names but that was the main one. Naruto knew it had some sort of attachment to him but couldn't figure out what. Why they were comparing him to that god awful name.

Now he knew.

Sasuke cursed irritably under his breath and Naruto could see his arms tense and hands grip into a fist and unwrap. "This just keeps getting worse and worse..." he cursed under a puff of breath, face hardening. The flutter of annoyance getting easier to read on his face.

Naruto swallowed loudly, his brain trying to quickly come up with a coherent thought to respond, but all there was just TV static. "I...un..." His ass felt like crying, fuck. He looked so stupid now, just like a cat got his tongue. How was he suppose to respond? First Minato was just some random man's name thrown at him every now and then and now he was this guys SON? As said by his old boss.

Sasuke glanced back at him, and eyed his whole body up and down. His expression softened a little bit and he walked over to the mumbling man, taking a seat a few inches from him. Naruto didn't have the energy to skittle back or react.

"Look at me, Naruto." The tough voice was surprisingly smooth at that moment.

It took a few seconds but Naruto glanced up at him under thick eyelashes, sapphire eyes uncertain and deepening with sadness. Holy fuck just thinking about the past was making him tired again although he just had a nights worth of sleep. 

A small set of silence passed by as Naruto met Sasuke's eyes and his heart missed a beat. Fuck man. The sudden closeness of the man made his heart involuntary flutter. Everything about Sasuke screamed mature, dark man which made Naruto's frozen sad, insides melt at the sight. Even at his old work, Sasuke never failed to amaze him. That amazed him.

He didn't see Sasuke's hand twitch.

"Namikaze Minato.. do you know who that is, Naruto?" Sasuke spoke carefully, almost like has being recorded. 

Naruto swallowed at Sasuke's intense gaze. The man wouldn't break eye contact with him even for a second but Naruto couldn't stand it and looked away. "I—I have no clue who that is..." Naruto knew of that name. But he never knew the man at all. That was not a lie.

There was silence once more as Sasuke studied his nervous expression. It wasn't the name that made feel at edge but the way Sasuke started acting. It was almost as if...

Suddenly his hand shot out and clutched Naruto's jaw, twisting his head hard as so Naruto could stare directly at him, his other arm grabbing the armrest of the couch beside Naruto, trapping him. Naruto groaned at the immediate action and tried to back away from the man, whimpering as the man pressed his thumb into his bruised cheek. Using his panicked hands, he shoved them onto Sasuke's chest to try push Sasuke aside. But Naruto was weak right now, the man didn't budge an inch, that fucker.

"You know him. Your expression right at the beginning was a give away." Sasuke hissed, feeling himself letting control slowly.

Naruto gazed right back up at him feeling challenged, that heat of fire blew up in his chest again, eyes blazing like angry flames. "I don't fucking know that man..!" The outburst from Naruto took Sasuke aback. He felt the small tears forming in his blue eyes before he blinked them away. “I keep on hearing it, that’s why I recognized it you bastard.”

Naruto attempted at another weak push at the man's strong chest, but succeeded as Sasuke let himself get pushed away softly. The man didn't do anymore but stare at him.

"...I don't understand what I did wrong to be haunted by that stupid name..!" Naruto wiped his eyes with his arm and clenched his teeth before he said anymore.

Naruto noticed as Sasuke's anger subsided for the moment as he watched silently him, eyes turning back to coal and emotionless. Naruto bit his lip as he tried to compose himself and sit up straight on the stupid couch. This wasn't something he wanted to discuss with his intruder at the time being, he didn't want his old boss to think he was that weak.

"... Then we will not speak of him again." Sasuke said unexpectedly. Naruto’s head snapped up from under his arms in confusion, watching as the man walked to the kitchen area.

Usually if his boss wanted knowledge of something  he would not stop to get it, Naruto knew how ruthless Sasuke was in work, he couldn’t imagine him uncontrolled. He was being surprisingly easy with Naruto.

It didn't really feel like an intruder attacking his home anymore, apart from the small physical man handling it felt like a quarrel with his boss just like from work.

Naruto quickly wiped his teary eyes and turnt his head slightly to look where Sasuke stood. He was as still as a statue, looking as if he was spacing out and Naruto was going to ask him about the situation until he saw the whole body of the man suddenly tense and smash his fist hard into the cupboard, the wood instantly splitting.

“Sasuke..!” Naruto shrieked, his eyes widened in bewilder, scrambling up to jump up from the couch in alarm. 

The man tensed slightly at the call of his name, it was first time Naruto had said it unprofessionally but didn’t stop in his rage. Naruto could see and feel red at that very moment radiating from Sasuke who was murdering the cupboard with his fist, the board smashing into itself every second. 

The blond panicked like hell, goosebumps quickly formed everywhere from the aggressive sight. Fuck. What the fuck. Naruto had never seen such a violent side from his boss before, his legs were still jelly. He didn’t really know how to react— was this a time to escape or...

Fuck it, he wouldn’t make it far anyway.

“S-sasuke what the fuck..!” Finding his voice, Naruto pushed through and ran to the man, grabbing his shoulder, “y-you’re gonna break my kitchen man relax—“

The rough hand suddenly gripped Naruto’s own shoulder, aggressively enough to mark a bruise and shoved him forcefully back causing him to stumble to keep his balance. 

Sasuke glanced at him sideways with such a look in his eyes that Naruto wished he was still tied up in his bed upstairs. He hissed, rubbing that spot on his shoulder that pulsed. Naruto glanced up to Sasuke’s cold gaze, own eyes narrowing in challenging him that he wouldn’t give up if this escalated. Shit fucking hurt but if the intruder wanted a battle where he wasn’t sleeping he’d give him one hell of a battle— although he’d probably lose and regret it later.

He saw Sasuke’s lips twitch to move upwards—

But then a noise froze men in their stances.

A bark. And another. Getting louder.

Naruto’s eyes suddenly widened. Fuck Kiba! Snapping his head in the direction of the sound, his eyes landed on the back-porch door, which was clearly locked, and a small bouncy brown shadow in the back, zig zagging around his crops.

”You let him out the whole night..?!” Naruto cried out in frustration and ran towards the door to unlock the key dammed into it. He could see Kiba run towards him with his little legs, barking in joy of seeing his owner. Bastard! Who would just leave his poor dog in the dark forest. 

Naruto looked back quickly before running out onto his field, a fear tugging on his heart that the man would attack him for what looked like him escaping. But surprisingly not, although Sasuke would not let his eyes off him, he however let him run. So he trusted him on the deal they made yesterday. Naruto was a bit surprised.

Setting his eyes on his pup, Naruto let out a genuine relieved laugh as Kiba jumped into his arms, causing him to fall straight on his ass. The brownie instantly going for his face to lick and wag his tail. “Fuuuck I miss you..” Naruto mumbled in his pups coat and hugged the jumpy guy tight. Man he didn’t even know what he’d do without his pup. Living here got so lonely sometimes even though it has been only a couple months. Just the thought of being completely alone sent shivers down his spine.

It must of been a few minutes of him letting his pup let lose on him in joy before Naruto got back up again, dusting off the back of his pants. He felt so much better now that he had his companion back, even though he just went through one of the traumatic experiences in his life, and still is going through.

Turning back hesitantly, Naruto shrieked when he came face to face— well face to neck, of Sasuke’s figure who was freakishly close to his. Naruto couldn’t stop his cheeks from flushing. He was an excuse of a man. Stupid idiot. It was like someone took his brain. “Uhh... are you ok now..?” He uncertainty took a step back. Naruto’s eyes glanced down to the man’s hand, gaping at the freshly stained blood that covered his knuckles in cuts. 

Kiba whimpered and bounced around the both of the men, unsure of yet how to react to his owner being near this alpha male guy. He sensed the tense air surrounding them.

“...You need to get inside now” Sasuke grumbled out. 

That was it? What the fuck.

Confusion written all over his face, Naruto picked up his worried pup patting him down and scratched his head. “eh ok...” 

Sasuke didn’t move and it was clear he wanted Naruto to go in first which at the moment wasn’t a problem— except maybe the old boss, killer, manic who has anger issues might kill him from behind but Naruto hoped he’d be lucky.

Stepping in first, Naruto jumped as the back door instantly slammed shit behind him and curtains were drawn to close, darkening the living area. His pup started to jerk in his arms and he let Kiba down who instantly ran to his water bowl. Naruto scowled— no matter how dumb Naruto could get of seeing how attractive Sasuke is, his old boss is still an asshole. 

Brushing past Naruto, Sasuke strode to the kitchen table— which was surprisingly still put together and sat at the table. He looked at Naruto expectingly with those dark, gleaming eyes. “... any meals?”

Naruto blinked. The fuck he’d want from Naruto? A menu? If he wanted food he could of looked through his kitchen. Fucktard.

“I know saying this might get me killed but am I your... maid bitch now?” 

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed and Naruto took a set back, hand ruffling his blonde hair. “I’m joking I’m joking..” he quickly spit, he was probably pushing his luck a bit too much now. 

He winced as he walked into his kitchen, seeing the sight of his cupboard barely holding into the last screw, half of the board smashed on the floor, other half holding on by splinters, or luck. Small splatters of blood decorated it. 

While searching for something to give to the man and himself, Naruto couldn’t help but think back and wonder of everything that just fucking happened. Why did Sasuke get so pissed at the mention of that stupid name and when Naruto didn’t recognize it? Sadness turnt to anger in him and Naruto felt a fire burn in his stomach, it fueled him fiercely to try and figure out who this Minato was and why everyone around him knew that man. God and was it true... that he was some how even related to this name..? Minato’s son..?

And why the fuck was his boss running for committing multiple murders as he had said that night? It made no sense and it pissed Naruto off more. But it also scared him, while he knew Sasuke had such a cold interior, working with him he saw how Sasuke could really be, especially to him. But he couldn’t of really murdered people...

Could he?

The beep of microwave made him jump and he cursed at it. Grabbing his leftovers from yesterday, on the plate was egg fried rice with pieces of beef. This should do for now if this is what he meant by meal. Now that Naruto thought about it, Sasuke must be starving. The kitchen was barely scouted so the man hadn’t had anything yet after running. Naruto almost felt bad for him after what he done.

Sasuke’s eyes were instantly on him the moment Naruto walked back to the table but then dropped to the hot plate of food in his hand. Naruto could even see the slight spark of hunger in those inky eyes and it made him shiver. Fuck, guy looked like he could devour a whole bull and Naruto was sure he could do it.

Setting the food down to muscular man— like a maid bitch— he got a small nod of appreciation before the man dug in with his utensils, at first slow but then his hunger really kicked in and Naruto soon realized it wouldn’t be enough.

Clearly his throat to get the guys attention, he pointed back to the kitchen nervously. “I’ll uh...get more of that..” He said before walking away quickly. Good thing he made too much the night before. He put the second leftover plate into the microwave to be heated once more.

Naruto grabbed a biscuit chocolate bar in the snack drawer before sighing deeply, and leaning against the counter, letting out a soft groan as he could relax for a little bit and eat quietly. He had vegetables but they needed to be prepared and cooked so a bar would do for now.

His eyes spotted a glimmering piece of metal in the corner of his eye and he glanced sideways to see the biscuit tin on top of his fridge smile at him. It was his health kit. Filled with plasters, pills and junk.   
Naruto bit his lip, the thought of Sasuke’s bloodied hand filled his mind. It wouldn’t hurt to... help him and make sure he wouldn’t get an infection.

Running a hand through his hair, Naruto let out a pissed off huff. He had a big bruised cheek which hurt, multiple bruises on his body— including the new one he just got on his shoulder and a busted lip but he wanted to make sure the person who hurt him was ok.

He’d always have a soft for his boss and he hated himself for feeling that way.

Taking the plate and the biscuit tin, Naruto walked back to Sasuke once again, placing the second plate next to him gingerly. What caught Sasuke’s attention this time was when Naruto sat across his seat and set the tin on the table. He opened it to reveal that it obviously wasn’t a biscuit tin but a medical kit. 

“...when you’re done I need to check your hand.. incase you know, infections.. or some shit.” Naruto mumbled shyly. He was idiot, he wanted to bury himself.

If Naruto was paying attention, he would of noticed that Sasuke was ready to drop his fork and reach out his arm towards him but what caused both men to suddenly freeze in their point was the sudden buzz of the door bell that rang throughout the house. 

Naruto’s heart skipped a beat.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! Been a while:) sorry for the long wait and spelling mistakes in this, hopefully I’ll be able to update before this year again:)


	5. just thinking

With the buzz of the loud, ding-dong bell, both men froze in their tracks, eyes instantly flashed red at each other. A doorbell that used to sound cheerful, was now frightening at an announcement of a friend or unexpected visitor. It even sounded harsher then Naruto remembered, but he thought it was because of his tense situation.

In a blink of a second, Sasuke had stood up silently and had gripped his upper arm harshly and pulled his body forward right into his, one hand instantly around his lips before he could make a sound. His larger body towered over Naruto’s and Naruto couldn’t even move as he was he forced to gaze up into Sasuke’s own eyes. He struggled for a moment but stopped when he realized that Sasuke’s eyes meant murder. 

It rang again and he flinched as the grip on his arm tightened. 

‘Shit...!’ Naruto panicked. Nobody was suppose to come to his house anytime soon, just like he had said to Sasuke. So who the hell was at the door? 

He only noticed how close Sasuke was when the man was close enough to whisper breathlessly into his ear. All the hair on Naruto’s body stood up and his face rapidly flushed.

“Make a noise and I’ll kill you.”

We’ll never the fucking mind. Self-effacing was replaced with a sudden uneasiness and distress. While he knew Sasuke wouldn’t kill him, those words held threat that Naruto was sure he didn’t want to experience. He could only nod dumbly, sapphire eyes glancing awkwardly everywhere apart from Sasuke’s face as he didn’t know where to look. The darkness around them didn’t help.

The hand on his arm and mouth suddenly let loose, and he was told roughly told to not go anywhere. Sasuke took silent steps to the living room down the hallway to look out the window. He stood tight against the wall and slowly pulled the curtain back just a tiny bit, glancing out carefully with one eye.

A postman. 

Who now gave up on the door and was struggling getting back in his van because of his waist line.

Naruto snapped his head up as Sasuke’s heavy steps echoed through the floor again, his fingers stopped playing with the junk in the medical box. He was almost expecting Sasuke to say that he had taken care of the problem. Naruto looked him in the eye nervously then looked away. He didn’t really know what to do at the moment. He instead just stared at puppy Kiba who was dead asleep in his basket, probably exhausted from running around the whole night.

“It was nothing.” Sasuke basically announced. 

Naruto finally got the courage to look at him again and raised his eyebrow, “...Who was at the door?, ‘nothing’ doesn’t ring a doorbell.” 

Sasuke just threw a key at Naruto in reply who barely caught it in time. “Woah..!” He grumbled to himself and flipped it in his hand and realized it was it was his front house keys when he saw his old frog keychain dangling from the key. His cheeks flushed. Damn it, he was embarrassing.

“He left mail. Go get it.” Sasuke muttered, leaning back heavy against the kitchen counter, eyeing Naruto for a moment before focusing his attention back to finish his meal.

Naruto grumbled to himself in his mind as he stood up and fixed his pants, patting down the back quickly where he made sure the scissors were still intact. Luckily they were and Sasuke hasn’t noticed any outline.

But glancing really quickly at Sasuke, he noticed that the man’s attention was focused else where, and his interior was relaxed compared to a bit ago where he made Naruto partially whimper inside when he violated him again. It wasn’t his fault that he was still scared of the man who essentially bet him up to the point of bruises and blood, even if it was his old crush and boss.

But getting to the point, he was given his own front door key, and left unsupervised to grab whatever the hell was outside. He could do a run. He wasn’t by any means a fast runner but he was given a head start and could easily get lost in the forest so Sasuke wouldn’t find him.

While the plan could possibly work, Naruto couldn’t help but look at the bloodied cuts on Sasuke’s hand and grim, remembering what had caused them in the first place.

Minato. Fuck of course.

Then the whole plan crashed down on him. He couldn’t leave, was he an idiot? He did just forget how Sasuke man handled him in a blink of an eye, so fast that his brain took a few seconds to catch up with his body. He would be dead meat if Sasuke caught him running. And what about Minato? His old boss clearly knew of the man if he reacted badly that way. But while the name brought such hurt to him, Naruto wanted to know of the man.

Was Sasuke right, was he Minato’s son? It made no sense to him at all, if Iruka was his dad.... Naruto brushed it back. His brain couldn’t comprehend the information, if it made no sense to him. 

Naruto shoved the key into the key hole and pushed it sideways so it unlocked. He paused before opening the door feeling a little bit uneasy to do such a thing in his situation, but building the courage, he decided to just do it.

Pulling the door open towards his body, a wave of warm air instantly hit his face as the breeze was blowing straight in his direction. His bruises pulsed at the small change in the atmosphere around him and almost made him flinch. Naruto lightly grabbed the frame of his door and breathed in softly. He felt uneasy, being so free at the moment.

Looking down at the ground of his front porch, Naruto noticed that there was indeed a small brown sealed box. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he bent down to pick it up. But he didn’t really remember ordering anything—

Oh no. Naruto’s eyes widened immensely as a horror hit him. He did order something. He fucking did. And he just remembered what it was. 

Naruto rapidly started panicking quietly, looking at the cursed box in his hands. The thought of what was inside the box made him instantly regret buying it, but at the same time he was cursing in his head at how fucked the timing of the arrival was, why couldn’t of been any sooner or even later, why now?!

Naruto freaked out even more at how he was going to hide it, but having no time to think properly and trying not to look suspicious to Sasuke he tried to sneak it under his hoody. But it obviously didn’t look right and he looked deadass pregnant, as you could clearly see the outline of the box underneath the frame of his thin body.

Naruto cursed in his mind, checking behind him every five seconds for peering eyes. Fuck, oh fuck this was terrible, he couldn’t think of a worser time for this to happen. I mean, it obviously wasn’t that bad but imagine if Sasuke open the box and found a fucking dildo inside..! Naruto could never look him in the eye again. He probably would never leave the house too and die and rot inside. 

Well Naruto was homosexual. It was obvious after Naruto realized he had a crush on his old boss Sasuke. But although Naruto was over 20 years of age, because of his past and low self confidence he was never able to truly find a boyfriend and therefore had never had any sexual experiences in his life with other men or at all. Naruto, just like any other man who had sexual urges every now and then, having to no experience in that section, had a toll on his body and mind.

So what did Naruto do? He bought a dildo. To please his sexual urges. The act itself wasn’t bad at all, unless someone found it.

Cursing again, Naruto quickly glanced around finding a hiding spot under his staircase to store away quickly. He shoved it into the tiny opening, pushing it back as far as it could go and he covered it rapidly with a scarf hanging on the wall. He let out a relaxed sigh that it was now hidden. But now, Sasuke knew he got something in the mail, so what the hell could he use to replace the box?

Naruto’s eyes widened quickly as he rushed to grab pair of scissors in his back pant pocket. He looked at it in his palm, the silver metal reflected and his eye twitched. If he gave this way then he had no weapon anymore to defend himself. It was a shit replacement, but it was better then nothing he guessed...

It all happened in less then a minute and Naruto walked back in, sweat dripping down his temple as he tried to act as natural as possible. It was hard, knowing he had something like that in his house while also a wanted criminal that was basically taking OVER his house. 

Sasuke’s dark, gleaming eyes were instantly on him again, he could feel it. They were almost predatory as the man wouldn’t look away from his face. Naruto shuttered as he paused and turnt towards the man’s direction. Then Sasuke spotted the glimmering silver of the scissors in Naruto’s grasp, his attention was alert. 

“I—I.. it’s just scissors I ordered to help cut down the plants...” Naruto said, biting his inner lip. It was a habit that he couldn’t control, but he just hoped the excuse was good enough.

Moments passed by before Sasuke pushed himself off the counter and strode straight towards him. Naruto gulped, never feeling more intimated in his life. ‘Fuck, I should of known it wouldn’t work...’ He panicked right just before Sasuke stopped in front of him. 

“Hand them over.” It was tense and Naruto felt like Sasuke was ready to attack at any moment. But as soon he shakily dropped the scissors into Sasuke’s hand it felt like a knife suddenly cut the tension and it was okay.

Sasuke eyed them effortlessly and quick before just putting them in his back pocket. He barely even looked at them but then suddenly, “They’re too sharp for cutting plants.” 

Naruto froze, his breath rapidly jammed in his throat. Oh shit. 

“You got the wrong type, those are for cutting hair.” He finished off and Naruto almost felt like floating to the gods to thank them personally. 

“Y-yeah I didn’t know that ... oopies..” Naruto chuckled nervously, hand rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke paused suddenly and eyed him intensely. He knew something was wrong but he didn’t feel the need to entertain the issue. 

The atmosphere was then plagued by silence and serenity. Time was going by increasing slower every hour and Naruto, a natural fidgety and restless person, felt like he was literally going to die. He was commanded to stay downstairs and not to go anywhere under any circumstances, while Sasuke had disappeared without saying anything else. That was almost two hours ago and although the television was blaring, he should be hearing his old boss looming around and floors creaking, but nothing.

Watching cartoons (the only thing Sasuke let him watch for some reason) on and on repeat was making Naruto wish he’d still be sleeping tied upstairs again. He had pup Kiba as company for a little bit, but he wasn’t much company after curling up and drifting off on the couch. His cell phone was in his room upstairs and he doubted Sasuke would tolerate him using it.

Naruto sighed into his knees, wincing a bit as sometimes he’d lean his knees too much into his bruised cheek. His hands clasped and unclasped together, playing around with his sweatpants cuffs and covered toes. He yawned tiredly and stretched his arms outwards, rubbing his face like a cat into his knees. It felt smooth, and warm... comforting. The opposite of his current situation. 

Naruto opened his eyes gently, eyelashes blinking softly as they adjusted to his surroundings but his eyebrows quickly burrowed in confusion. It was dark around him suddenly, and the only source of light were the flashing images from the television. He groaned as he put his legs back to the floor stretched his arms. 

‘Oh fuccck...’ he yawned, grasping his stiff neck to massage it. Then flopping his whole back, he stared monotony at the cartoons, feeling like he was going to drift again. Whole different show— whole different time. He had fallen asleep. 

Naruto moaned in annoyance, he didn’t even know the time anymore, but the sun had went down a while ago judging by how gloomy it was around him. But quickly, a glimmer in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and Naruto glanced over to look at the silver zipper of a pitch black coat that was folded neatly on his coffee table.

Naruto recognized it right away, it belonged to Sasuke. A jacket that expensive, and big was obviously his old bosses. As well as who folds a damn coat? 

But a sudden thought made Naruto’s cheeks flush and eyes burst wide. That meant he was sitting beside him while Naruto was sleeping. That was a clear analysis as also beside the coat was a half full glass of water. Sasuke was with him.

Subconsciously Naruto’s hand slithered under his hoodie and grabbed straight over his heart, which was beating a million miles per hour. It was a calming way of feeling in the moment. It felt good... to know that Sasuke wasn’t completely disgusted by him or anything of the sort. Naruto paused and almost felt like rolling his own eyes at his thoughts, he was such a little school girl it almost made him feel sick.

A vibration of a buzz behind him grasped Naruto’s attention unexpectedly and he glanced behind him, seeing the light of a phone come on for a few seconds before switching off. “That’s not my phone... is it?” Naruto muttered softly, dumbfounded. 

Observing around him, it was obvious that Sasuke wasn’t with him at the moment and curiosity, just like always, got the best of him. Raising his body off the couch slickly, Naruto padded softly over to the kitchen counter, where the object laid. He licked his lips in anticipation, slightly sweating. ‘This little shit better mine so I can text Iruka right now...!’

His bony hand wrapped itself around the object and Naruto brought it to his chest, glancing quickly behind him one more time nervously before pressing the homepage button. 

Of course, his luck had to be sour.

It wasn’t his phone. Instead what flashed back at him wasn’t any sort of message from Iruka or his friends, but a message for Sasuke. It was from an Unknown Number, that spookily read, “Not eliminated. Be safe.” 

Naruto got chills, rereading the words over and over, remembering why Sasuke was on the run in the first place. Eliminated? What the fuck kind of shit. This wasn’t a spy movie or execution type of thing. He knew Sasuke told him that he was on the run for murder. But it now seemed that it wasn’t only Sasuke. It wasn’t a one man job. There are other people involved in this.

“Put it down.” Naruto almost died in shock as a large hand grasped his shoulder painfully, pulling him back and he impulsively dropped the phone down onto the counter again, taking a fat step back from the intruder. That fucker almost gave him a heart attack. 

“S-sasuke...” Naruto muttered, eyeing him panicky. Hand still held tight on his shoulder, to keep him close from doing anything stupid. Which he just did. Sasuke watched him laboriously as he seized back his phone, caring more to glance back to look at his message.

Nostrils flared and his expression hardened intensely in his features. Naruto could see his arms flex through his shirt and he gulped fearfully at the bigger man, realizing that he was... pretty pissed suddenly. The message meant sometime for Sasuke that Naruto couldn’t grasp at right now.

“Is... everything ok?” Of course Naruto couldn’t help but open his big mouth. He smiled awkwardly and blinked like an owl through his fear, just trying to make light out of a situation he barely knew about. Sasuke just glared sideways at him, not feeling entertained. He eyed Naruto up again, features slightly relaxing when he stared at his face, especially the wounds.

Naruto pretended not to notice Sasuke’s hand sliding down his arm slowly, his own sapphire eyes being unable to look away from the intense dark eyes. It was even worse when a piece of hair fell softly from Sasuke’s ear and he gulped at the sight. 

It almost felt like the message wasn’t the only problem here.

“I was going to wait to ask again, but I need to know now.” Sasuke spoke gruffly, turning fully to him, pushing his body against the wall, overpowering him easily.

“And you’re going to tell me everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry for the long ass wait..! I promise I won’t abandon this story, but it’ll take time as I’m in school and working on other stuff too:))

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I originally started the story in Wattpad by the username toxicculture!! But I will continuing it on here. Hope you enjoy it!:)


End file.
